Mi réquiem
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Tiempo después de los acontecimientos en Nueva Vestroia. Alice aún mantenía su empleo en el café de la familia de Runo; haciendo sus labores y ayudando en lo que podía, sin embargo había algo que le atormentaba desde hace años y se le ha manifestado en cuerpo y alma


_**[-Summary-]**_

_Tiempo después de los acontecimientos en Nueva Vestroia. Alice aún mantenía su empleo en el café de la familia de Runo; haciendo sus labores y ayudando en lo que podía, sin embargo había algo que le atormentaba desde hace años y se le ha manifestado en cuerpo y alma. _

_._

_._

_._

No negaré que echo de menos a Alpha Hydranoid, no era solo mi Bakugan; era mi mejor amigo con quién llevábamos muchas pláticas y secretos por parte mía. No suelo decirle a nadie lo que pienso, creo y deseo; sin embargo con Hydranoid, era todo lo contrario.

Él no era muy amigable o expresivo con los demás Bakugan, pero conmigo sí lo era y mucho más. Una vez en nuestras caminatas por el jardín soltamos una carrera a ver quién ganaba, naturalmente yo gané pero al final le dejé ganar y él se la creyó.

No pude evitar reírme al pensar en ello, logrando dirigir las miradas hacia mí. Me encontraba limpiando el local como era lo habitual, siempre recordaba mis aventuras en Vestroia y mis batallas Bakugan, siempre recordaba a mis amigos y a Hydranoid… Y lo que siempre recordaría: A ti… Masquerade… Donde sea que te encuentres.

Era imposible olvidarte, eras yo; yo era tú, jamás podré olvidar el haberte conocido… Aunque sigas diciendo que eras yo… Yo te veía distinto: eras un chico, malvado y guapo, inteligente y táctico. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

Por pura inercia no pude evitar sonreír al recordar las últimas veces que nos vimos, Hydranoid se fue y tú también…

Mientras limpiaba podía observar a los clientes entrar en familia y algunos con parejas, yo solo tenía a mi abuelito, a quién quiero profundamente.

Incluso mis amigos tienen novios y novias… Dan está saliendo con mi amiga Runo; no les va tan mal al parecer. Julie tiene una buena relación con su amigo Billy, Shun a pesar de ser muy sensato y un tanto frío para las relaciones, consiguió tener una novia… Fabia fue su princesa después de todo… ¡Incluso Marucho tiene pareja! Una novata en los Bakugan le conquistó ese corazoncito.

Y yo aquí…

-Bueno, a seguir limpiando. –susurré un poco exhausta por la situación.

Como era de mañana, el café atraía a muchos clientes dispuestos a desayunarse y pasar el rato entre amigos; era muy cálido ver a todas esas personas sonreír y pasarla bien.

Como acabé de limpiar, tomé asiento en una de las banquetas del local y recosté mis codos en la mesa, apoyando mi cabeza en las manos. Estaba agotada.

Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos y sin darme cuenta fui quedándome dormida, éste trabajo a veces era agobiante.

En el sueño pude ver a Hydranoid, a mi abuelo y a Runo recorriendo un hermoso paisaje… Un paisaje demasiado familiar para mí, ese era exactamente el lugar donde nos encontrábamos Masquerade y yo a platicar; si se le podía llamar platica a nuestros breves momentos.

De nuevo, por pura inercia no pude evitar suspirar y pestañar al recordarlo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?... Te necesitábamos… Yo te necesitaba… Aún te necesito… Me dejaste sola en mis batallas… Me dejaste sol…

-No te dejé, Alice.

¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿¡Masquerade!? Desperté al escuchar su voz, ¿era él? ¿¡Volvió!? Dirigí mi mirada a todos lados pero no lo vi, era obvio que fue un sueño.

-No lo fue, Alice.

Mis ojos se petrificaron al oír esa voz, esa voz familiar y conocida.

-¿Ma…mas…que…rade? –balbuceé al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi perturbada cara a dónde provino la voz.

Mi reacción fue de impacto, estaba impresionada, asustada y llena de sentimientos que no podía controlar. ¡Era él! ¡Era Masquerade!

¡Imposible!

-¡Je! Es gusto verte físicamente.

Me dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba placer. ¡Sí era él! Pero estaba muy diferente, al menos su atuendo si lo era.

No sé si era un sueño o una pesadilla, pero él estaba muy bien detallado: No llevaba su típico atuendo de luchador, había cambiado su bata blanca por una camisa del mismo color, traía unos pantalones muy definidos y ya no poseía su máscara… ¡No traía máscara! ¡Santo Dios!

Mi estado de Shock era muy sorprendente y él se dio cuenta.

-No te alarmes, no es un sueño o una ilusión; créeme que estoy aquí. Al menos físicamente.

Me aclaró él, pero yo seguía sin creerle. ¿Era de verdad todo esto o era una broma?

-Sé que estás confundida Alice, te lo explicaré de mejor forma. –tomó asiento junto a mí, yo aún seguía impactada y petrificada por todo lo que veía.

-Verás, no sé exactamente cómo pasó, no sé como tengo un cuerpo físico y como me separé de ti. –pausó para ver sus manos y retomar sus palabras. –Lo que sí sé, es que me encontraba perdido en la penumbra, en la muerte y en la obscuridad. Sin embargo, vi algo que me llamó la atención. ¡Fuiste tú!

¿¡Yo!? ¿¡De qué hablaba!? Andaba tan aterrada y nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar.

-Así fue, te vi en esa obscuridad absoluta… Poco después entendí que estaba pasando, el núcleo infinito puede hacer grandes cosas y ésta fue una de ellas. –Aún seguía en shock y aunque escuchara lo que él me decía, no podía apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos que poseía. ¡Jamás lo había visto sin la máscara! Qué ojos tan hermosos…

-Desperté no muy lejos de aquí, cerca de donde era mi base secreta. Allí pude ver que no traía mi máscara, que tenía genes físicos y masculinos y que tenía un nuevo propósito al seguir.

-¿Pro…po…sito? –balbucee otra vez.

-Así es, el propósito eras tú. Como tú eras yo y yo era tú, mi único propósito ahora es estar contigo, no tendría sentido alguno en hacer una vida sin tenerla… Es lógico.

¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿¡Masquerade está vivo!? ¿¡Está al lado mío!? ¿¡Y se me está declarando!? Si es un sueño, ¡Despiértenme!

-Naturalmente tendré que adaptarme a ésta nueva vida, yo fui creado gracias a ti. Y gracias a ti puedo seguir viviendo, tú corazón llamó al núcleo, tú corazón me llamó. –hizo una breve pausa. –Y como tal, me presentaré: Puedes llamarme, Allen.

-¿A…ll…en?

-Variación masculina de tu nombre, después de todo aún sigo siendo tú.

Poco a poco fui tomando la actitud.

-Masquer… Allen, ¿Es enserio todo esto?... No me engañes… No me mientan…

Mi expresión de impresión fue cambiada a una de duda y miedo de que todo fuera una falsedad. ¡Un invento o ilusión!

-Sé qué piensas que nada de esto no es real, descuida yo también lo creería. Pero aquí estoy… Y te digo, gracias.

-¿Graa…

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni podía combinar las palabras.

-Para que la conversación fluya mejor. ¿Qué te parecería si vamos a caminar un rato por la ciudad? Ahora que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no me importa desperdiciarlo contigo.

-Masquerade…

-Alice. –Él se levantó y me tomó de la mano. –Puedo sentir que estás triste de no tener alguna especie de pareja contigo, por eso mi misión es estar contigo. ¿Aceptas?

-Masq… Allen… Yo… -reflexioné un poco y me dejé llevar por el que alguna vez estuvo dentro de mí. –Acepto… Novio.


End file.
